


Thanks for the memories

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, one-sided
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

Para Touya,

Odio las cartas. Las odio con todo mi ser, y aún así, aquí estoy escribiéndote una. Siempre has conseguido que hiciese todo aquello que no me gustaba, darle una oportunidad al menos, " _tener razones para saber si te gustan o no"_ , como solías decir.

Una vez más, lo has conseguido. Me has hecho conocer sentimientos que no quería sentir, quizás por el miedo que me provocaban; o simplemente, creía que eran algo fuera de mi alcance. Pero conseguiste, de algún modo, que me enamorase de ti. Despertaste algo dentro de mí pecho, algo que estaba cerrado bajo siete llaves; pero tú, inconscientemente, diste con la solución para los cerrojos.

Te escribo porque sé que nunca te confesaré estos sentimientos, ya que mi Emboar quemará esta carta antes de finalizarla siquiera. Porque son sentimientos que duelen, que son innecesarios. Lo son desde que te marchaste a buscar a N, cuando este desapareció hace ya un año. Sé que tú sientes lo mismo, Touya, pero esos sentimientos no están dirigidos a mí.

Es algo que pienso todas las noches, intentando concienciarme de tal realidad; pienso que quizás, si lo repito las suficientes veces, mi cabeza lo comprenderá y lo verá como algo lógico. Como resultado, minaría estos tontos sentimientos.

Pero lo lógico y yo nunca hemos congeniado, ya lo sabes.

Desde que ambos comenzamos nuestro viaje, siempre fui la que tomaba las decisiones más estúpidas, las más peligrosas. Tú, sin embargo, eras cauto y racional, y siempre sabías escoger la mejor opción.

Por eso siempre fuiste el más fuerte, el que más medallas tenía, el Campeón de la Liga. Quizás fue por eso que también fuiste el amor de mi vida, mi más ansiado deseo, mi más doloroso error.

Así que Touya, sin saber si volverás o no, yo abandono Teselia. Te abandono a ti. Hay una nueva campeona, Mei, sé qué conseguirá cumplir su papel a la perfección. Es fuerte y valiente, como tú. (¿Me pregunto si son requisitos para ser Campeón?)

Pero sí, me marcho a conocer el mundo. No quiero vivir atada a ti, ni pienso hacerlo. Nada me retiene aquí, y hay tantas regiones ahí fuera reclamando mi presencia... Quizás visite primero Kalos, o Johto, ¡o Alola incluso! Quiero visitarlos todos a la vez, quiero empaparme de sus culturas, conocer sus Pokemon y hablar con gente nueva.

E, indirectamente, buscarte a ti. Porque estás ahí fuera, Touya; y como tú fuiste detrás de N, yo iré detrás de ti.

Y quizás cuando por fin consiga encontrarte, te diga todo lo que esta carta contiene.

O a lo mejor te diré lo que llevo queriendo decirte desde hace tanto tiempo.

_Te quier_


End file.
